Bizarre
by Kuroka
Summary: [discontinued] Kariya Masaki terjebak di dunia lain dalam galeri seni; sebuah dunia yang aneh dan misterius. Akankah Ia dapat kembali ke dunia nyata dengan selamat?


******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Ib © kouri 2012

**Warning:**

Diksi sampah, OOC, SUPER OOC, typo everywhere, pokoknya ancur...!**  
**

**Important Note:**

Daripada dibilang cerita baru, ini lebih ke arah "Ib versi Inazuma Eleven". Tapi, ada sedikit penyesuaian, tentu saja. Oh, dan saya sarankan bagi yang belum pernah main game Ib untuk segera mencobanya. Bikin ketagihan, lho! Soalnya pas pertama kali main aja, saya baru beresnya jam satu pagi.. hehe. XD

* * *

**[Cammy Careless and the Gallete des Rois]**

* * *

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cammy…!"

"Terima kasih, semuanya…!"

"Untuk hari ulang tahunmu yang spesial, kami telah membuat sebuah _Gallete des Rois_!"

"_Gallete des Rois_? Apa itu?"

"Di dalam kue pai ini, terdapat sebuah koin… dan jika kau memakan potongan kue yang berisi koin di dalamnya, maka kau akan menjadi orang yang bahagia!"

"Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai! Pilihlah potongan yang kalian suka, lalu kita makan di saat yang bersamaan…!"

"Oke!"

"Baiklah!"

"Satu, dua, tiga; mari makan…!"

.

.

.

"…Aah!"

"Ada apa, Cammy?"

"Kurasa… aku baru saja menelan sesuatu… yang cukup keras!"

"Ahaha! Oh, Cammy! Itu pasti koin yang baru saja diceritakan!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Cammy. Itu hanya sebuah koin kecil biasa, kok! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan merapikan bekas piring dan pisau ini sekarang…!"

.

.

.

"Silvia…?"

"Iya, bu. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat kunci perpustakaan?"

"Kunci perpustakaan…? Bukankah seperti biasanya, kunci itu diletakkan di atas mej–hah…? Ini… ini kan… koin yang seharusnya… dimasukkan ke dalam kue pai… Apa mungkin…"

"Kemana kunci itu bisa hilang…? Oh, Ayahmu pasti tidak akan suka dengan hal ini…"

.

.

.

"Apa yang… seharusnya… kulakukan…?"

—_tuk._

"…Ah! Mengagetkan saja, ternyata pisaunya terjat—_uh…? …Hmm. Agaknya aku memang sama teledornya seperti Cammy."_

.

.

.

"Oh, halo Silvia, terima kasih untuk kuenya, rasanya enak sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau main ke rumahku?"

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya butuh kunci perpustakaan milik ayahku."_

"Eh—"

(…)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Rupanya benar, koinnya tertukar dengan kunci! Untung saja aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Syukurlah…"**_

* * *

**BIZARRE**

**—**markedly unusual, extraordinarily strange**—**

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki sedang mengamati langit sore berwarna kelabu melalui kaca jendela mobil yang sedang Ia tumpangi. Kedua kakinya berayun secara bergantian, mengurangi sedikit rasa jenuh yang Ia rasakan selama perjalanannya menuju ke suatu tempat bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sebuah galeri seni.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini kunjungan pertamamu ke galeri seni, ya bukan, Masaki?" tanya sesosok wanita anggun yang merupakan ibu dari sang anak lelaki.

"Hari ini, kita akan melihat pameran karya-karya seni buatan seorang seniman terkenal, Shindou Takuto." Kali ini sesosok pria gagah yang membuka mulutnya. "Di sini, tidak hanya lukisan saja yang dipamerkan, tetapi juga patung dan berbagai jenis karya seni lainnya. Ayah yakin, kau juga pasti akan menyukainya," tuturnya panjang lebar kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Ketiganya pun berjalan secara berdampingan memasuki galeri seni tersebut. Di dekat jalan masuk utama galeri, terdapat sebuah meja resepsionis. Di belakang meja resepsionis tersebut terdapat poster yang menggambarkan sosok dinosaurus di masa silam. Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan gambar pada poster tersebut dengan terkesima.

"Kau ingin berkeliling terlebih dahulu ke dalam, Masaki?" tanya sang ayah yang sedang sibuk mengisi sebuah berkas di meja resepsionis tersebut. Anak yang bernama Masaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tetapi ingat, jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain, ya?" nasehat sang ayah sambil mengusap pelan kepala Masaki.

"Kau sudah bawa sapu tanganmu?" kini giliran sang ibu yang bertanya. Masaki kembali mengangguk sebagai respon, sambil memperlihatkan selembar sapu tangan yang sudah Ia siapkan di dalam saku celana kepada ibunya. "Bagus, bagus." Kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum puas.

Seusai berpamitan singkat dengan kedua orang tuanya, Masaki membawa kaki-kaki kecil miliknya untuk menelusuri galeri seni yang luas tersebut. Banyak hal unik dan menarik yang Ia temukan di sana, seperti patung lilin yang begitu besar, lukisan yang dipamerkan di atas lantai, manekin-manekin yang disusun seperti pasukan yang sedang berbaris, dan masih banyak hal-hal menarik lain yang Ia lihat di galeri seni tersebut.

.

.

.

Seusai menelusuri seluruh karya seni yang dipamerkan di lantai pertama, Masaki memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lebih banyak karya lagi. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya, berbalik arah, berjalan menuju lantai dua galeri seni tersebut. Masaki menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja resepsionis tadi. Setibanya Ia di sana, Masaki menemukan lebih banyak lagi patung dan lukisan yang tak kalah unik dari yang dipamerkan di lantai pertama tadi.

Sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatan eksplorasinya, Masaki mendiamkan dirinya sejenak untuk memutuskan ke mana Ia akan menjejakkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Dipandanginya keadaan di sekelilingnya, mencari-cari apakah terdapat suatu karya seni yang kira-kira mampu menarik perhatiannya. Di bagian sayap sebelah kiri, Masaki dapat melihat sederetan lukisan yang digantung di dinding. Di sana, terlihat seorang pria berambut merah yang tampak begitu serius memperhatikan sebuah lukisan.

Penasaran, segera saja Masaki mendekati pria itu.

Secara perlahan, tentu saja.

"Hm…" gumam pria berkulit pucat itu, begitu serius memperhatikan lukisan yang ada di depannya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun yang berada di sampingnya.

Masaki hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah serius pria tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali menelusuri daerah lain galeri tersebut.

.

.

.

Masaki tidak tahu ke mana kedua kakinya membawanya pergi, hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia sudah sampai pada sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan raksasa yang menggantung di sana. Sebuah lukisan _unik_ yang memiliki nuansa agak berbeda dari lukisan-lukisan lain yang sebelumnya Ia lihat. Masaki mendekati lukisan itu, bermaksud untuk melihat lebih detail lagi karya seni buatan sang seniman terkenal—Shindou Takuto—tersebut.

"…Dunia...?" gumam Masaki, hanya mampu membaca sebuah kata. Sisanya merupakan sebuah kata yang masih belum dapat Ia pahami, sebab pengetahuan kosa katanya tergolong masih terbatas.

Begitu Masaki menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja lampu yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut berkedap-kedip beberapa kali. Tidak lama, karena kemudian lampu itu kembali menyala terang dengan normal kembali.

"…?" Muncul sebuah tanda tanya tersendiri di dalam kepala Masaki ketika fenomena janggal tersebut terjadi, namun Ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat karya seni yang lainnya.

"…"

Akan tetapi, sepanjang perjalanannya, Masaki belum lagi melihat adanya pengunjung lain selain dirinya.

_"Aneh, padahal tadi di galeri seni ini masih terdapat banyak orang…"_ ucap Masaki dalam hati.

Penasaran, akhirnya anak itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai pertama, mungkin saja karena hari sudah menjelang malam dan galeri akan segera ditutup, para pengunjung yang lainnya sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke sana.

Begitu Masaki kembali dan menginjakkan kakinya di lantai pertama, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu yang ada di galeri seni tersebut padam.

_Pats!_

"…" Masaki hanya terdiam, Ia tidak berteriak sama sekali meski sebetulnya Ia sendiri merasa terkejut.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, di tengah kegelapan yang sunyi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Masaki mendengar sebuah langkah kaki seseorang.

**Tok. Tak. Tok. Tak. Tok.**

"…_Mungkin saja itu suara langkah pengunjung lain atau petugas galeri ini…"_ pikir Masaki dalam hati, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Masaki mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai pertama sendirian, dan tak berhasil menemukan siapa pun sama sekali. Akan tetapi, suara langkah kaki tersebut masih terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya…

"_Kalau begitu… Mungkin dari lantai dua..?" _pikir Masaki lagi kemudian. Ia lalu berbalik arah, berjalan menuju ke arah anak tangga yang terletak di dekat meja resepsionis tadi.

Setibanya Masaki di lantai dua, Ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan melalui jendela.

"H-hei!" sapa Masaki dengan suara tercekat, namun begitu Ia memeriksa ke arah jendela, Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Oh iya, ya. Ini kan lantai dua… mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa berjalan dari luar," gumam Masaki memberi tahu dirinya sendiri. Masaki kembali berbalik arah, mencari sumber suara langkah kaki misterius tadi di tempat lain—

**TOK-TOK!**

Masaki terpekik kecil, terkejut oleh suara yang mengagetkannya barusan. Suara sebuah kaca yang diketuk dengan keras.

Masaki menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela tadi, untuk menemukan sebuah bekas telapak tangan yang tadinya _tidak ada _di sana.

"…" Masaki tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Segera saja Ia pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki milik Masaki malah membawanya kembali ke ruangan dengan lukisan yang _unik_ tadi. Masaki memperhatikan lukisan tersebut, yang ternyata tampak lebih seram jika dilihat dalam keadaan yang gelap seperti itu. Suara langkah kaki itu masih terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Masaki, dan hal tersebut mulai membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Ng…?" di bagian sudut lukisan tersebut, terdapat sesuatu yang menodai, seperti ada tumpahan cat berwarna biru. Masaki mendekatinya, bermaksud untuk memeriksanya. "Tadi tidak ada cat ini di sini…"

Setelahnya, Masaki membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk kembali melanjutkan penelusurannya.

Dan langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja dari lantai muncul sebuah tulisan.

Tulisan dari cat berwarna merah yang sebelumnya tidak _pernah_ ada.

**DATANGLAH MASAKI**

"…Dari mana tulisan ini berasal?" tanya Masaki dalam hati, merasa horor sendiri. "Tidak mungkin kan cat yang ada di lukisan ini bisa tumpah dan membentuk huruf-huruf ini…?" begitu Masaki melihat kembali ke arah lukisan yang aneh tadi, tahu-tahu cat biru yang ada di sudut lukisan itu membentuk sebuah kalimat lain.

**"Datanglah ke bawah dan aku akan menunjukkan sebuah tempat rahasia kepadamu!"**

Merasa tidak memiliki _clue_ lain, akhirnya Masaki memutuskan untuk 'menuruti' apa yang diperintahkan oleh tulisan-tulisan tersebut.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Masaki sedang berjalan dengan tenang dan teratur, hingga ketika Ia tengah melangkah melewati sebuah lukisan, tiba-tiba saja Ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah apel yang terjatuh dari dalam lukisan tersebut (dan menggelinding mengenai kakinya).

"…_Apel ini keluar dari dalam lukisan?" _gumam Masaki, antara takjub sekaligus merasa ngeri. Ia masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan segala "keajaiban" yang terjadi di dalam galeri seni pada malam hari.

.

.

.

Masaki memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Jantungnya kembali nyaris copot saat sebuah lukisan seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja terbatuk dengan keras ketika Masaki berjalan melewatinya.

"…" Masaki merasa terkejut bukan main, namun Ia hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya saja.

Begitu Masaki tiba kembali di lantai pertama, pandangannya menjadi terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Kelihatannya, pupil matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi galeri yang minim cahaya tersebut. Masaki terus berjalan tanpa arah, hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan sesuatu pada kedua kakinya.

…Oh, rupanya Ia hanya menginjak genangan cat berwarna biru yang "memanggil"nya kemari barusan.

**KE ARAH SINI**

Masaki hanya menuruti apa yang diarahkan oleh cat biru tersebut.

Rupanya cat biru itu mengarahkannya pada sebuah karya seni yang menyerupai sebuah kolam raksasa.

Bimbang, Masaki melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, dan—

* * *

"…?"

Begitu Masaki membuka kedua matanya, tahu-tahu Ia menemukan dirinya sedang tergeletak di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa serba biru. Dilihatnya keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada jalan masuk, tidak ada jalan keluar. Masaki hanya menemukan sebuah meja dan dua buah pintu yang letaknya saling berlawanan.

Pada pintu yang satu, terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan vas bunga yang menghalangi di depannya. Sedangkan pada pintu yang satunya lagi, tidak terdapat penghalang apapun di depannya. Masaki mendekati pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk membukanya, namun sayang, ternyata pintu tersebut dikunci. Akhirnya Masaki memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu yang satunya lagi, yang terhalangi oleh vas dengan bunga mawar kuning yang berada di dalamnya.

Seiring dengan kakinya yang berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, Masaki dapat melihat cat berwarna biru yang mulai bermunculan di bagian dinding, kembali membentuk sebuah kalimat seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya sudah terjadi.

**SELAMAT DATANG MASAKI**

Masaki yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan fenomena janggal itu memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya saja. Begitu sampai di depan pintu yang satunya lagi, Masaki terdiam sebentar. Meja kecil dan vas bunga itu jelas-jelas menghalanginya. Masaki berusaha untuk mendorong meja itu ke samping agar Ia dapat memasuki pintu tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Meja itu tak mau bergerak sesenti pun. Tidak menyerah begitu saja, Masaki mencoba untuk memutar otaknya.

"Mungkin ada semacam kunci atau tuas…" pikirnya singkat. Masaki memeriksa semuanya, bahkan hingga ke bagian kolong meja, namun Ia tak menemukan hal yang terlihat aneh sama sekali.

"Atau, jangan-jangan…" Masaki memperhatikan mawar kuning yang berada di dalam vas bunga. Menuruti apa yang dibisikkan oleh instingnya, Ia mengambil mawar kuning tersebut.

Begitu mawar tersebut diambil dari tempatnya, meja yang semula sangat sulit untuk digerakkan tadi, kini dapat Ia geser dengan mudah.

"Berhasil…!" pekik Masaki senang.

Kini meja yang menghalangi pintu sudah berhasil dipindahkan. Sekarang Masaki dapat memasuki ruangan yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

—_Kriet._

.

.

.

Masaki hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil dengan lukisan seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai keluar dari dalam bingkai. Akan menjadi sebuah lukisan yang cukup menyeramkan jika wanita tersebut tidak sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Di bawahnya, terdapat sebuah kunci plastik berwarna biru.

"Ini pasti kunci untuk membuka pintu yang satunya…" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Masaki segera berjalan ke sana untuk memungutnya. Namun sebelum Ia meraih kunci tersebut, Masaki menemukan sebuah tulisan.

**"Ketika mawar ?, maka kau juga akan ?."**

Lagi-lagi Masaki terpaksa menemukan kata-kata yang sama sekali belum dapat Ia mengerti.

"…Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting dengan mawar ini… kalau begitu, aku harus menjaganya baik-baik," ujar Masaki. Sebelum beranjak dari sana, Masaki memungut kunci yang tergeletak di lantai, membalikkan badannya dan beranjak dari sana segera, tanpa menyadari bahwa kini ekspresi wajah dari sang wanita dalam lukisan telah berubah. Tidak tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, seolah-olah sedang mengejek Masaki yang tengah membelakanginya.

Begitu Masaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut, cat berwarna biru yang memenuhi dinding sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan cat berwarna merah denga tulisan yang sama sekali _tidak menyenangkan_.

**PENCURI PENCURI PENCURI PENCURI PENCURI PENCURI**

Masaki tak mengindahkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Ia terus melangkah melewatinya, berjalan lurus ke arah pintu yang satunya lagi.

Masaki menggunakan kunci biru tersebut.

—_Ckrek._

* * *

Kira Hiroto, 24 tahun, belum menikah, _CEO_ sebuah perusahaan finansial yang besar, merasa bahwa segala hal yang menimpa dirinya sepanjang hari itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, _pasti_ adalah sebuah _karma_.

Pagi tadi Ia baru saja berbohong kepada Midorikawa, asisten pribadinya di kantor, dengan mengatakan bahwa hari itu Ia sedang meriang sehingga tidak enak untuk masuk kerja. Padahal alasan tersebut tak lebih dari sebuah alibi yang dikarangnya agar Ia bisa mengunjungi galeri seni di mana karya-karya seni terkenal ciptaan Shindou Takuto sedang dipamerkan.

Lagipula, toh selama ini Ia sudah cukup rajin bekerja dan masuk kantor.

Jadi, membolos sesekali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Akan tetapi, Kira Hiroto sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa harinya akan berubah total seperti ini.

Padahal, beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia masih sedang menikmati karya-karya lukisan Shindou Takuto yang dipajang di galeri dengan khidmat.

Namun sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Ia sudah terjebak di tempat yang aneh, di mana kini seorang wanita bergaun merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam lukisan tengah mengejar-ngejarnya dengan hawa membunuh.

Padahal Kira Hiroto tak melakukan apa-apa, Ia hanya mengikuti instruksi yang ada dengan mengambil sebatang mawar merah yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah vas.

"_**Ketika mawar tersebut layu, maka kau juga akan mati."**_

Hiroto masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di dekat vas bunga tadi, di mana Ia mengambil sebatang mawar merah tersebut.

Agaknya, Ia sudah mengerti nilai dari mawar tersebut; bahwa sebatang bunga mawar yang ada dalam genggamannya merupakan setara dengan nyawanya. Sebab saat ada sebuah kelopak yang gugur, tiba-tiba saja Hiroto merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Kira Hiroto masih berlari dan terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran wanita merah yang muncul dari lukisan tersebut. Akan tetapi, kelihatannya Ia kurang berhati-hati sehingga Ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sang _CEO_ muda yang gagah itu jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai, terpeleset oleh cairan yang dimuntahkan oleh sebuah lukisan yang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebuah kelopak kembali gugur dari tangkainya.

"_Ugh, sial…" _gerutu Hiroto dalam hati, merutuki nasibnya yang lagi-lagi kurang beruntung tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat terjatuh dan karena ada satu kelopak mawar lagi yang hilang.

Sementara Hiroto sedang berusaha untuk kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya, wanita merah yang muncul dari dalam lukisan tadi semakin mendekatinya.

"…!" Kedua mata_ emerald _milik Hiroto terbelalak sebab Ia tak sempat untuk bangkit dan melarikan diri—

.

.

.

**"…****AAAAAAA…!"**

* * *

Kini Masaki sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa serba merah. Dilihatnya keadaan di sekelilingnya, mencari tahu kira-kira jalan mana yang kira-kira harus Ia ambil. Namun, Ia tidak menemukan dua pintu seperti pada ruangan sebelumnya. Hanya ada jalan setapak. Masaki pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menelusurinya saja. Siapa tahu di ujung jalan tersebut ada persimpangan, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, belum ada hal ganjil yang kembali Masaki rasakan. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa lega, namun bukan berarti bahwa Ia sudah bisa tenang. Masaki harus tetap waspada dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, karena siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menanti di depannya.

Masaki akhirnya tiba di bagian akhir jalan setapak yang berliku tersebut. Sebuah pintu berwarna merah dengan sebuah papan yang menggantung di sana. Terdapat sebuah tulisan pada papan tersebut.

**PERPUSTAKAAN**

"_Perpustakaan…?"_ gumam Masaki kebingungan.

Masaki mendekati pintu perpustakaan tersebut, memegang kenopnya, kemudian membukanya.

—_Kriet…_

.

.

.

_"…AAAAAAA…!"_

"...!"_  
_

* * *

**—****TBC—**

* * *

**TERIAKAN AUTHOR:  
**

Aseeeeeeeem saya ngerasa _jelek banget_ sama fanfic yang ini, aduh, aduh emang saya ini bukan tipe orang yang pandai buat bercerita sih; yah, karena ini jatohnya mirip kaya nyeritain ulang apa yang ada di game pakai bahasa dan penjelasan versi saya, jadinya, jadinya... bahasanya nggak jelas gini dan asdfghjkl saya sama sekali gak bisa fokus karena pengen cepet-cepet sampai di bagian klimaksnya...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah pokoknya gak mau tau habis ini yang suka sama pairing HiroMasa/KiraKari harus nambah aja orz orz orz orz. #garuk lantai #MAKSA

Ditunggu hujatannya!

#author sedang stress


End file.
